


Reactions

by silkarc



Category: Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Drabbles, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Korra and Asami had access to the internet, and it allowed them to see everything the fandom has created? A series of drabbles, exploring their reactions to various themes and internet trends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asami

“We’re online!” Asami said, with an excited glint in her eyes.

“Oh? Lemme see!” Korra ran over, and pulled up a chair. She watched as Asami popped open several windows, and then paused on a page with the word Google in bright letters at the top. “Google? What’s google?”

“Hmmm. Something that lets us find other stuff, I think. Let’s give it a try!” Asami clicked on the search box and started to type _polar-bear dog_ -

“Oh gosh! That’s naga! So many pictures of her!” Korra bounced in her seat enthusiastically, then rested her elbows on the desk, transfixed with image after image of her favourite furry friend.

“Yeah, this is… _impressive_. I guess people must actually draw these? I mean that one there definitely never happened…” Asami pointed to a picture of Naga with cubs.

“Never happened _yet_ ,” Korra pouted.

“Heaven help us if it ever does!” Asami laughed, “What else should we search for?”

“Humm… you! Search for you!”

“Me?! I very much doubt there’s anything about boring old m- oh.” Asami stared wide-eyed as hundreds of images popped up, mainly of her shaking her hair. “Do I… really do that?”

“All the time,” Korra grinned, “but it’s very sexy. I think it’s one of the things that first attracted me to you.”

“Oh?” Asami raised an eyebrow, “And what _else_ attracted you to me?”

“Well… I really liked how smart you were, and how you’d dress, and… oh, wow!”

Asami looked at where Korra was pointing. It was a picture, drawn of her in a suit she hadn’t worn for a very long time, “Do you like that one?”

Korra nodded, “Yeah, it’s… I um, _really_ like the tie. And the jacket-vest type thing.”

“Oh? I’ll have to see if I can recover it from the deep, dark recesses of my wardrobe,” Asami chuckled, and made a mental note to grab that suit at the next possible opportunity. She continued to scroll down, and scanned through what seemed like a never-ending steam of images.

“WHAT IS THAT?” Korra suddenly snorted out loud, pointed at the screen and doubled over with laughter, “hahaha, ‘Sami, what… what- hahahha…”

“I-I have no idea!” Asami stuttered and glared at the screen, which currently showed pictures of her, except about twice as tall and with muscles that would surely put the hulk to shame. “M-Musclesami?!”

Korra responded by snorting harder and literally falling off her chair with a loud bang, tears streaming from her eyes. It was infectious, and Asami soon found herself joining in, laughing until her jaw physically hurt.

“These guys… these guys are some kind of twisted geniuses,” Korra half-panted, breathless from laughing so hard. She finally composed herself, sat back upon her chair and lidded her eyes at Asami, “You know, it’s kind of hot now that I think about it…” she purred.

“Oh shut up, you dork,” Asami laughed again, elbowing Korra lightly in the ribs.

“Ow! Okay, okay. That was fun… can we search for me now?” Korra looked at Asami with pleading eyes.

“Oh yes, we should definitely do that. Think we’ll get a muscle-Korra?” Asami smirked.

“Hey!” Korra pouted and folded her arms, “I already _am_ muscle-Kora, thank you very much.”

“Yes you are, sweetheart,” Asami smiled, ruffled Korra’s hair and pecked her on the cheek. “Okay, here we go! Brace yourself!” she said, typing in Korra’s name.


	2. Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra does a little self-research on the internet

"My arms are much bigger than that!" Korra pouted, and pointed to a somewhat slimmer version of herself.

"Yes, but then again, they're not quite _that_ big, either." Asami laughed, pointing to another piece that could almost put musclesami to shame.

"I dunno..." Korra flexed her bicep, looking at the two images, then back again, "I think the big ones are more like mine."

"Of course they are, honey," Asami purred, playfully squeezing the tense muscle and forcing a grin to the young Avatar's face. Korra flushed pink for a brief moment, then returned her concentration to the screen.

"Oh wow, look here, I have swords!" Korra beamed. "Asami, can I have a sword?"

"No."

"But..."

"Definitely not."

Korra grunted in disapproval and scrolled further down, her mood quickly brightening as various images flashed before her eyes. "Oh wow, I'm a mermaid! And look here! I'm a tattoo artist, that's awesome, Asami, can I-"

"Nooope." Asami leant down and gave the pouting Korra a kiss on the forehead, then went to the kitchen to make some iced coffee, digging ice out of the freezer and throwing the cubes into the blender whilst Korra browsed through more search results.

Korra continued to scroll down, flicking the mousewheel eagerly, then abruptly stopped with a confused expression.

"'Samiii" she called out, and the other woman turned up with a cup in each hand, setting them down on the desk.

"What is it?" Asami asked, whilst squinting at the screen, "Oh, goodness."

Korra suddenly squeezed at her own breast, looking perplexed, "They don't look like _that_ , do they?"

"Like balloons? I should think not!" Asami pouted, then tried to avert her gaze from the still-fumbling-at-her-chest Korra.

"And like, all oiled up? Am I oily?" 

"Well, no... but..." Asami smirked to herself, as though entertaining a private joke.

"But what?" 

Asami ruffled Korra's hair, and chuckled throatily, "I'll tell you later."

Korra shrugged, distracted far too much by the computer screen to guess at Asami's innuendo, then she suddenly gasped.

"Is THAT what it looks like?" 

"Hmm? What what looks li-" Asami began, taking a sip of her coffee, causing the ice cubes within the cup to rattle. "Oh. Yes, pretty much." she continued, looking at a picture of Korra in her avatar state, glowy-eyed, and frighteningly powerful.

"I look... kinda scary."

"Yup. Don't tell me you've never peeped at yourself in the mirror?"

"I... have not." Korra said, looking bewildered at the realisation.

"Do you want to go look now?" Asami asked, knowing Korra better than she knew herself, it seemed. Korra nodded her head vigorously, drank down her entire cup of coffee and followed Asami to the bedroom, giggling. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next, they search for korrasami. Once Korra finishes looking at her glowing eyes.


	3. Korrasami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's korrasami time!

Korra eventually tired of studying her avatar-state self in the mirror, much to Asami's relief, and the two returned to the living room to continue their investigation.

"Why not search for the two of us?" Asami asked, figuring that them being a couple was bound to throw up something different.

"Oh, yeah! Okay." Korra smiled, and began to type _'Korra and'_

"Hmm. It wants me to put in korrasami, like, one word. Should I?" she asked Asami.

"I like that. Didn't Bolin accidentally call us it at our wedding?"

"Haha, yeah - man, he was smashed," Korra chuckled, pressing the enter key. Almost immediately, the two gasped.

"Holy shi-" Korra's jaw hung slack as image after image of them flooded the screen. Hugging, kissing, and more besides. Korra turned a bright shade of red as images of Asami as a stripper, dancing for her, came into view.

"S-Stripper AU?" Korra gasped.

"I like it." Asami said, matter-of-factly, "Should I install a pole at the mansion?"

"I -uh - what." Korra mouthed the syllables, unsure what to say or do with herself.

Asami chuckled, sat next to Korra and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm only playing, you dork. Although, I totally would. For you." Korra grinned as heat rose to her cheeks, and the two returned their attention to the computer screen. They burst into laughter in unison as comics from a certain cubejello scrolled into view.

"Amazing! My little water-tribe-stallion. I'm so using that from now on," Asami laughed, wiping away the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Open... hahaha... _open my spirit portal_ , this is fantastic," Korra said, unable to breathe properly due to laughing so hard.

Asami brushed a few loose hairs behind Korra's ear and whispered, "they're not so far from the truth though, are they now?" To which Korra grinned nervously, and slackened her collar off whilst scrolling the mouse some more.

"Oh, these are beautiful, especially the ones of you," Korra whispered, looking across some very stylish pieces from a certain pixlbender.

"I _wish_ I looked that good..." Asami smirked.

"You _do_. You look even better." Korra grinned, and Asami leant across to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"You little flatterer, you."

"Look! It isn't just me! I told you he did that!" Korra suddenly blurted out, pointing to several examples of art depicting Tenzin interrupting the two of them.

"I suppose he does have lousy timing sometimes," Asami mused, remembering that time with the tea, when she'd been determined to kiss Korra for the first time. She smiled fondly at the memory, "but you know, I did get my own back."

"At Zhu-Li's wedding. Yup." Korra beamed proudly at Asami, then her eyebrows shot up as something far more interesting scrolled into view.

"Erm." Korra gulped as a series of erotic images flooded the next page, "Who is this sango person, and how do they know we do this kind of stuff?"

"Maybe they're just good at guessing," Asami laughed, though even she felt flustered when viewing some of the more intimate positions. She frowned at one particular series of images, sure that the harness there looked just like one she'd thought about designing. She glanced at Korra, seeing confusion, followed by a healthy curiosity, and at that moment she promised herself she'd look into finishing those designs, soon.

"And there's lots from someone called mashstash, and drakyx.... Asami, what if we're being _spied_ on?" Korra asked, wide-eyed. "Wait, we haven't done this one," Korra said, and pointed to a drawing of them in a position that even Asami hadn't considered. The two of them stared at it for some time, both blushing brightly, a heavy fog of silence hanging in the air.

"Do you... do you want to..." Asami stumbled over the words, then smiled and bit her lip as Korra very quickly stood, closed the laptop lid, took her hand and led her straight towards their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All very cheesy, but it was fun. I might add stuff if we get some memes worth mentioning down the line.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts, always. And if you enjoy my work, please check out my other fics!
> 
> [Raava Academy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4778129/chapters/10930154) ***NEW***   
>  [Harmony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3638346/chapters/8037393)   
>  [Riches to Rags](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4015615/chapters/9024838)   
>  [Ronin Korra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3345077/chapters/7317863)
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr](http://silktum.tumblr.com/) for updates and other korrasami fun.


End file.
